Trapped
by cristina reid
Summary: A weekend trapped with his boyfriends father, can Merlin escape? Child Molestation/Possible non-con/Slash for later Very dark themes, dont complain, you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

Merlin rang the doorbell to the small masion. When there was no answer he rang it again, then again, and again. Why hadnt he just turned and left home, you ask. Well, when you have a super sexy, blond and not to mention rich boyfriend you want to spend as much time with him as possible. Merlin smiled when the door opened. A smile which quickly faded. Arthur was the only one Merlin felt comfortable smiling around.

Merlin cleared his throat. "Good afternoon Mr. Pendragon. Is Arthur in?" Merlin never felt comfortable around Uther.

43 year old Uther Pendragon, Arthurs father gave a small smile and nodded, he moved aside and let the 16 year old Merlin inside the house.

"Thank you." Merlin mumbled. He pulled off his jacket and walked into the house.

"Arthur? Arthur son, Merlin is here."

Morgana came down the long flight of stairs in her jacket and jeans. "He's not here, father. He went to get something to the library about an hour ago." She brushed her hair back. "Hi, Merlin." She said cheerfully as she walked over to the door.

The boy gave a small smile. Morgana was the other person he felt very comfortable around. "Hi, Morgana." Then cleared his throat. "Arthurs not here you said? I'll just go, then." He said before giving Morgana a chance to answer. He turned as he spoke, but Uther caught him off.

"Nonsense, Arthur will be back any minute. After all, Morgana says he left an hour ago. How many books can a person read?"

Merlin nodded in agreement. "I guess so." He gave a small smile.

Morgana nodded. "Well, i'm off." Morgana said as she opened the door.

Merlin turned towards her. "Wait, Morgana-"

The brunet girl turned to Merlin. "He's not going to eat you Merlin." She whispered. "Just talk to him, it's about time to speak with your boyfriends father. He might finally get someone to laugh at his jokes." With that she shut the door, leaving Merlin inside.

Merlin bit his bottom lip and turned. He tried smiling to Uther, but only the corner of his lips went up.

Uther turned to the couch. "Sit."

Merlin nodded and obeyed, slowly walking over to the couch. He sat down on the couch and Uther went into the kitchen. When the man came back he had two cups of soda in his hands. He handed one to Merlin then sat on the other couch that was across.

"So Merlin, you've been dating my son for quite some time now. Seven months?"

"Eight." Merlin corrected.

Uther frowned and nodded. "Has he told you anything about me?"

Merlin lightly shrugged. "Only that you have your own business."

Uther still nodded. "Did he tell you what a scary monster I turn to at night. My fangs come out and I lay in my coffin waiting for my next victim."

Merlin stared for a few long seconds before he realized it was a joke. He silently chuckled. "That is funny." He took a drink from his cup.

Uther smiled and nodded. "I knew you had a smile. Yet you always seem to hide it when i'm around. Why is that?"

Merlins smile slowly faded. He blushed and his eyes trailed to his cup. "I-i'm sorry if i've affended you. I just-"

"No need to apoligize Merlin."

Merlins eyes trailed back towards Uthers. The man rose from his seat and walked over to the other couch sitting next to Merlin.

"It happens to me alot. People would say, i'm a monster." Uther raised an eyebrow towards the boy. "Do you think I am a monster?"

Merlins mouth opened ut nothing came out, so he just shook his head.

Uther gave another smile. He lay his hand on Merlins knee. "Thats good. Thats very good."

Merlin eyed the hand on his knee, unease building in his stomach. He took another big drink from his cup as he held his breath.

"You know Merlin, i've been watching you."

Merlin choked on the soda he was drinking. He removed the cup from his mouth and brought his hand to his mouth as he coughed and sputtered. Merlin brought the back of his hand to his mouth and took a deep breath.

"You are the most beautiful creature my son has brought home." The man brushed the tiniest piece of Merlins hair behind his ear, and Merlin couldnt help but think that Uther just wanted a reason to touch him.

"I should go." He made to get up, but a hand wrapped around the back of his neck in a slightly painful grip. Merlins eyes began to water. Something wasnt right.

"You dont have to."

Merlin shook his head. "Yes I do." He got up from the couch.

"No you dont!" Uther growled as he pulled the boy back down.

Merlin held his breath and stared at Uthers suddenly dark eyes. "You're scaring me Mr. Pendragon. Please-"

Uther brought a finger to his lips. "Sh. Dont speak." He slid his hand back on Merlins knee and squeezed the tiny part that led to the inside of his thigh. Merlin quickly closed his legs.

But Uthers hand didnt move. It just pushed it's way up, and when it reached Merlins cock, the man gave it a light squeeze.

Merlin began to sob. "Please stop."

"Why? Dont tell me you dont like it."

"I dont!"

"Come on Merlin." Uther purred. "Dont tell me you and my son havent done anything."

Merlin stood staring at the floor, scared to even speak.

Uther stared at his face, he gave a smile. "You havent." He stated. He brought a hand to Merlins chin and raised his head to look at him. "It doesnt matter. Thats what happens when 16 year olds go after 18 year olds. Chances are the oldest will be experienced." He leaned forward bringing one leg onto the couch, trapping the boy from escaping. "Tell me Merlin, how long do you plan on keeping my son waiting for your tightness."

Merlins chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing. "Arthur said he'd wait for me." He rasped. "He ne- H-he'd never force-" Merlin gulped and shut his eyes when the way older man leaned down and brought their lips together. The mans lips nibbling and sucking on Merlins thin soft ones. Merlin turned his head to the side and Uther stated planting soft kisses on his neck. "Please let me go. Please, please, please."

"Why? What are you going to do once you are free?"

Merlins eyes snapped open. Those words, they sounded like Uther didnt plan on letting him go. Merlin look at Uther. "I wont tell." He said a little too quickly.

"Of course." Uther whispered. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small remote. He raised it towards the door then pressed a button.

Merlins eyes widen when he heard a beep, then a voice. "Security system activated."

Uther tilted his head. "It is now the weekend. Morganas at a friends house. Arthurs at his grandmothers."

Merlin froze. "B-but Morgana said-"

"What I told her." Uther growled. " I knew you were coming today. You left a message on the answering machine. Of course, I deleted it before my children could hear it."

Merlin stared with his mouth slightly open.

Uther smiled dark. "I planned a perfect weekend for the two of us."

Merlin shook his head. "My parents-"

"I called your parents while I was in the kitchen. You are sleeping over your friends house."

Merlin shook is head again. "What do you want from me?"

"What I always wanted Merlin. I want you to be mine."

I'm not sure if I should continue, i'm leaving it up to you soooooooo.  
Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Merlin had lost his breath. Uther had just said he wanted to make him his. This old man, old enough to possibly be Merlins grandfather. This man, who was Merlins boyfriends father. Uther was practically molesting his sons boyfriend, and the man didnt seem the least bothered by his own actions.

Merlin stared up at Uther. They were still the same way as five minutes ago, Merlin laying on his back on the couch. Uther, with one leg blocking the only way for Merlin to escape the heavy weight of the mans body leaning over him.

Merlin was afraid to move, to even speak.

Uther was a big man, and Merlin, Merlin was like a six year old compared to him. A helpless six year old who would cry and scream but have no one to come to his aid.

It seemed he was going to have to get himself out, seeing as how it was his fault he was in this mess. He came into the house, he agreed to stay until Arthur came back, knowing full well that he would be alone with a grown man. A grown man who he was laughing with a little over five minutes ago.

Merlin was never one to trust people, who how could he have let his gaurd down so quickly, so easily? Yes, it was his fault. So when he got out, he would make sure to keep it to himself, because he couldnt bare people pointing and yelling at him and telling him how stupid he was. He already knew that.

And Arthur, Merlin couldnt have Arthur hate him for being so careless, especially since Uther was his father. Arthur would be the first to yell and call Merlin a liar and hate him. Merlin loved Arthur with a passion, he couldnt take the blond hating him.

Merlin blinked and his tears rolled down his cheeks and towards his ears since he was laying on his back. So far Uther had only touched him, nothing more and he could already feel himself being trapped with the horrible memories that were to come.

Uther reached out and wiped the tears with his thumb as he tutted. "That wont do. Not when we have so planned for our time together."

Merlin sniffled. "Please, please let me g-" He loudly whimpered when he was caught off by his jaw being grabbed.

"I told you, you are not leaving until we have our time together." Uther spoke through gritted teeth.

"But I wanna leave! I WANNA LEAVE! LET ME G- Ah!" A hard slap was sent across his face, and Merlin ended up falling off the couch and onto the floor on his stomach.

He lifted his head from the floor, eyes widening when he saw blood where his mouth had smacked the white tiled floor. Merlin brought the back of his hand to his mouth and felt his bottom lip suddenly swollen. He brought his shaky hand to see dark blood soaking his fingers.

Merlin looked up towards the couch where Uther was staring down with narrowed brows. "See what you made me do."

Merlin saw Uthers leg about to slide off the couch, and Merlin bolted off the floor. No matter how wobbly his legs were, Merlin forced them to run towards the door leading to freedom.

Only when he pulled at the door knob it didnt even turn. Merlins breathing picked up as he desperately looked around the door for a lock.

But there werent any. He banged on the door with his palm. "Help me! Somebody please!" He banged on the door again and agin and again and again. Until his hand was bloody red. He banged one last pathetic time before shutting his eyes and sobbing as he slid to the floor, palm still on the door.

"Looking for this?"

Merlin turned to see Uther holding the black remote. And Merlin never felt more helpless. He shut his eyes again and brought his knees to up to his chest and cried even harder.

"The house is secured and sound proof Merlin. Time to began the fun."

Merlin raised his head back up and stared straight at Uther who was now standing near him.

Uther smiled. "I love your beautiful eyes. So big, so blue."

Merlin looked back down the floor.

"You have to realize Merlin, if you go around looking like that, who could resist you?"

Merlins brows narrowed at Uthers disgusting thoughts. "Any normal man would."

Uther chuckled. "My son thinks this too. Are you saying he is not normal?"

Merlins eyes snapped back up at the man. "He doesnt count. Unlike with you, I love him!"

Uther still smiled, then shrugged. "But he's my son. If you love him, you'll learn to love me. We are the same blood, same skin, same... everything. You find out sooner or later, Merlin, the day the give yourself to my son, it'll be the very same feeling as being with me."

Merlin breathed heavy through his nose and uselessly scooted more back towards the door when Uther kneeled down.

"I'm just going to show you, being with the older Pendragon has it's advantages."

Merlin shook his head, brows narrowed. "You're sick. And disgusting." He growled.

Uther only chuckled. "Maybe. But..." He shrugged. "What can one say? I am a monster. A very hungry one, and I will not wait for my fill, Merlin. I am not Arthur. When I want something I simply take it. Thats the way all business is."

Merlin gulped dryly. "I'm not a business you can buy or sell."

"I dont plan to sell you Merlin. Now buy... I can be reasonable. How much? $50? $500? No, $5000? I will pay anything for you to be mine."

Merlin brows narrowed more. "I'm not a hooker."

Uther smirked. "Not yet." They stared at each other for about a full minute before, without warning the man grabbed Merlin by the hair and lifted him off the floor.

The thin boy screamed as he was dragged out of the living room, then down a long hallway in front of a brown oak door. Uther brought out his hand and opened the door.

His eyes widen. The room, it was an office he could tell. But some things were added inside of it and the desk was carelessly pushed against the wall with the chairs on top of it. A couch next to a tiny table that held a small boom box stereo stood in the middle of the room. Next to the couch was a small cooler that Merlin could see held at least a dozen beer bottles.

But those things were not what made the boys eyes widen.

In front of the couch was a thin steel pole. Before Merlin could even gulped he was pulled towards the pole. Uther dug into his pocket and smirked when he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"The thing about stores these days, they sell almost anything for a fantasy." He slapped one of the cuffs to one of Merlins wrists. Merlin tried to use that time to get away, but Uther had a firm grip on him. "Ah, ah, ah. Stay still." Uther grabbed his other wrist and cuffed that one too, the steel pole now in the middle of the 16 year olds arms so he couldnt escape.

Then Uther kneeled down and pulled Merlins shoes off. The man looked up at the boy with hungry eyes for a few long seconds, and before Merlin could do anything Uther had pulled his pants down.

Merlin screamed and tears began to fall down again. Since Merlin was moving around trying to get away from the man, it was easy for Uther to remove the pants all the way, then throw them across the room.

"Mmm." Uther exhaled a moan. "Thats more like it." He said, as he stared at Merlin standing there in nothing but black underwear and a red t-shirt.

Merlin sobbed as he watched Uther casually walk over to the couch. The man pressed a button on the small boom box then turned to Merlin as he reached behind the boom box that was playing soft music.

"Now," Uther said as he pulled a tiny gun from behind the radio. "Dance."

Merlin stared with wide eyes, for a few moments at the gun facing him before he felt his stomach turn and his head spin, then everything turned dark.

Uthers stared in confusion as he watched the thin body fall to the floor with a thump. "Hm, and I havent even got to the good stuff yet."

Already working on chapter3.  
Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Merlin opened his mouth in a gasp when he woke. He refused to open his eyes, because he knew what was there. Who could forget? He wished he was wrong. He wished that it was just some nightmare and he when he opened his eyes he would be at home in his warm bed.

But no. Uther had to speak when Merlins eyes were still shut and the boy was trying to ease the pain from his fall.

"Well, its about time. You've wasted a full hour on your little nap and I still havent seen my dance."

"W-what?" Ok, so maybe he did forget something. Merlin groaned and brought his hand to the side of his head where there was a small bump. He figured he might've hit his head when he fell.

Merlin gulped deep and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the steel pole with his wrists cuffed to it. Merlin blinked and he stared around in confusion. Until he saw Uther sitting on the couch holding the small gun towards Merlin in one hand and in the other held an open beer bottle.

Merlin shook his head, his eyes blurring a bit before he got his vision and body under control. He took a deep breath and stared at Uther who was staring back.

"What are you waiting for? Get up."

Merlin sniffled then slowly brought his hands to the pole, then used the pole to pull himself to sit up. Merlin took a few breaths before looking back at Uther.

The man rolled his hand in a circle as if saying, "keep going" for Merlin to rise to his feet. So using the pole, Merlin slowly pulled himself to stand on his bare feet. He lt go of the steel pole when he finally rose all the way.

Uther raised a finger and pulled it over the boom box, then used the finger to push a button. A soft song started and he stared at the half naked boy in front of him. "Dance." He said low.

Merlin gulped and just stared at the man.

"Dance!"

Merlin jumped at Uthers yell. He stared with wide eyes at the man.

"I'm already mad because of you wasting our first hour together. You dont want to make me more angry."

Merlin still stared. His whole body trembling once more. He wished he hadnt woken up just yet, at least then he wouldnt feel the tight tremble of his chest.

Merlin screamed and jumped when a gunshot rang and a bullet flew passed his foot.

"I said dance." Uther growled, then raised the volume on the small radio.

Merlin gulped again and shut his eyes. He grabbed onto the pole with shaky hands. He had no idea what he was doing, but Uther would go for no excuses, Merlin was sure of it.

Uther saw the beautiful boy grab the pole. The soft and pale hands, thin fingers. Uther brought his hand to the couch arm rest and lightly squeezed when Merlin brought his forehead to the pole and very very slowly moved his hips side to side.

Merlin held on tight to the pole, his legs felt like they would buckle under him. He wasnt a dancer, what the hell was he suppose to do! Dance like those skinny women do on television? Merlin wasnt a woman, hell he wasnt even a full man yet. He was still a boy.

"Use the pole." Uther ordered. "Rub yourself against it."

Merlin stopped his movements and slowly opened his eyes, staring straight at Uther.

Uther stared with lust in his eyes. "Make love to the pole." He purred.

Merlins mouth slightly open and his hands slid from the pole.

Uther tilted his head. "What are you doing? You're not done."

Merlin blinked away the tears that threatend to fall. "How can I make love to a pole..." He shook his head. "When I havent even made love to another person?"

Uther leaned forward on the couch, the gun still in his hand. He stared into the ocean blue eyes of the angel in front of him. "Right. Inexperienced." He said. Then he sighed and slowly got off of the couch.

Merlins breathing picked up again and his tears that had wanted to fall finally did. When the man walked towards him, Merlin tried to uselessly pull away from the pole, completely forgetting that they were cuffed.

Merlin held his breath when Uther walked so close their noses were an inch away. Merlin was frozen in place. No matter how much he wanted to turn his face, he couldnt. Scared that Uther may strike him when he wasnt paying attention.

Merlin flinched when he heard a small click. His eyes trailed down to see one of his wrists were free allowing him to move away from the pole. Which Uther did. He pulled Merlin away from the pole and into the other side of the room where it was almost fully empty.

Merlin was turned around and had to stare up at the taller Uther, for some reason Merlin was always told he was tall for his age, but at the moment it didnt feel like it.

"You cant dance because you and the pole are inexperienced."

Merlin stared. Was that suppose to be funny? He wouldnt know, seeing as how Uther never smiled even through a joke.

"So dance with someone who is experienced."

Uther took a step forward and Merlin tried to pull away. There was no way he was going to be so close to Uther.

No choice.

Uther was bigger and stronger and easily brought Merlins thin body flush against his own. Merlins both arms stuck between them folded so his hands were still trying to push Uther away. But it seemed the man didnt realize, because a second later he started forcing Merlin to slow dance aong with him.

Merlin crumbled in on himself, trying to bring his arms closer to himself so he could put as much distance as possible between Uthers big body and Merlins tiny one.

Merlins body trembled making Merlins tears fall even more, when Uther started humming along with the music. He could feel his heart beat fast, like it would pop out of his chest. Uther always did that to him, Merlin always felt there was something weird about the man.

Now he had proff.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: Forced underage drinking! Again, DONT COMPLAIN!

chapter4

Uther finished humming along as the music finished. The man sighed but still didnt let the boy in his arms loose as he kept dancing even without music. "Isn't this lovely? You, me all alone in this big house." He sighed again, then finally stopped dancing. "Dont you agree, Merlin? Isnt the house lovely?"

Merlin, who had not stopped crying as he tried to keep pulling away the whole passed hour Uther held him, gulped. "It's like a castle." He said low, not really wanting to speak to the crazy man. Merlin felt Uther chuckled a second before the man laughed.

"It is, isnt it?" He finally pulled Merlin a little back. "I am the king, and you can be my prince." He kissed Merlins forehead, and Merlin had to hold back a gag. He couldnt believe he didnt smell the beer on Uthers breath earlier.

Merlin gulped again and sniffled.

Uther frowned. "Oh no, thats not goin to do." He reached out and wiped the falling tears from the pale cheeks, which didnt help because a short second after even more came down. Uther shook his head. "I know now. You must be hungry. Being here so many hours, look at you. Your body is practically fading."

Uther pulled Merlin out of the room. They passed the long hallway again, passed the living room where Merlin started to cry even more as he had a glimps of the door that led to outside, then straight into the dinning room.

In the center of the dinning room stood the huge dinner table. Merlin never understood why. It was only Uther, Arthur and Morgana who ate. But he figured it was just something all rich people did to show the money they had. Because Merlin had no doubt in his head that a man like Uther would have any friends.  
Uther led Merlin to one of the side chairs near the end chair where Uther sat next. Merlin was surprised, but it didnt show, to see that there were two plates covered on the table. Uther lifted the plate closer to himself and lifted the cover.

"Good thing about these covers, they keep the food warm." He sniffed the roast beef and smashed potatoes, beef gravy and perfectly cut baby carrots. Then the man leaned over and lifted the cover off of Merlins plate and showed the very same dinner.

"I hope you like it. I made it specially for you."

Merlin stared down at the meal. Was Merlin even hungry? He didnt realize until he smelled the food. What time was it? Merlin looked up at the clock on the wall that said 6:34pm. He had missed lunch because he wanted to go out with Arthur to eat.

Merlin looked back at the food. What if Uther put something in it?

Merlin was brought from his thoughts by a glass being set in front of his plate. His brows narrowed at the ruby red substance. "Oh! No, I dont drink." He said quickly, realizing what the red drink was.

"Nonsense, I had my first drink when I was 13."

The 16 year old shook his head, anger building in his system. "Those were different times though. Back then a 13 year old was considered a man. Which I find stupid, because it was just a way for the older ones to get what they wanted."

Uther, who had just finished taking a sip of his own wine and lips had lined as he let the taste linger on his tounge, stared with a look Merlin couldnt make out. But the boy didnt care, he stared back with a glare of his own.

"I'm not drinking because you want me to."

Uther chuckled. "One sip isnt going to hurt you."

Merlin sighed and shook his head.

Uther lifted the glass towards Merlin. "Come on. There are alot of children you age who at least taste the heaven a sip of wine could bring."

Merlin folded his arms across his chest and still shook his head.

"Come on, Merlin."

"No."

Uthers brows lightly narrowed. "Merlin." He hissed angrily.

"I said no!" Merlin hissed back through gritted teeth. Then sat back in his chair, arms still folded and turned his face.

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned back towards the man, his own anger finally boiling. The boy grabbed the cup from Uthers hand, then slowly brought it towards himself.

A smile slowly began its way to Uthers lips. Only it quickly faded when Merlin tilted the wine glass and poured the drink on top of the table.

Uthers brows narrowed even more. Theres no way he would let some little brat waste his $300 bottle of wine! He had spoiled Merlin rotten with their perfect night together, and all the boy did so far was cry and bitch and complain.

And Uther wont stand for it. Never.

Before Merlin could even blink, Uther reached over the table and brought his hands to his neck. Merlin tried to pull away, but it was already too late. Uther had pulled him onto the table so he was laying on his back, the mans large hands around the thin swan like neck.

Merlins mouth open to scream but nothing came out. He kicked his legs, hitting the wooden table under him.

"Who do you think you are!" Uther snarled. "I offer my hospitality and this is my thanks!"

Merlin gasped and violently shook his head.

"I'm so sick of your whinning!" Uther growled. Uther climbed onto the table, making the plates of food fall to the floor, and settled himself between Merlins legs.

Merlin dug his nails into the hands around his throat, still shaking his head and his eyes widen.

Uther climbed"Why dont you just sit down and apreciate for once! You spoiled little brat!"

"I-I-i'm...s-sorry."

Uther nodded. "You will be." Uther reached to the bottle of wine, then brought towards Merlins mouth.

Merlin started fighting more and tried turning his head. "No!" He was able to scream now, because Uther had removed his hands from his throat to grab a hold of the boys chin.

"Please. Please, I promise i'll listen." Merlin whimpered and started kicking his feet again when Uther held onto his nose.

Uther now had a hold on Merlins nose and jaw as he poured the wine into the boys mouth. Merlin tried to spit it out, but Uther had poured a large amount and before Merlin could spit it all out, Uther had used his body weight to hold the thin body in place as one hand held the nose and the other hand covered the mouth.

This leaving Merlin no way to fight back or breathe unless...

After only a few seconds Merlin couldnt hold his breath any longer. Since he was crying and screaming all at once, the air in his lungs had left pretty quickly and he soon needed fresh air.

Uther removed his hands and leaned the bottle over again.

Merlin coughed and gasped for his needed air. "No!" More coughing. "Please! Please d-" He was caught off by the bottle back in his mouth and Uther repeating his process of holding his mouth and nose.

Uther finally let go of the boy and Merlin rolled off the table coughing. He grunted as he fell to the floor still coughing for air. Merlin gasped then lifted his head. His mouth opened in a gasp when his head spinned and he gagged.

"You should have listened to me Merlin." Uther dropped the wine bottle onto the floor and tears fell down Merlins eyes when he saw it was now completely empty.

Uther shook his head. "You could have had only one sip. But you are an ungrateful bastard." He growled. Then he turned to the floor. Uther walked out of the dinning room through a door that Merlin knew led to the kitchen. After a few seconds, Uther came back then walked over to Merlin and grabbed him by the hair. Merlin screamed as he was dragged closer to the table then dropped. "You are going to clean this." Uther snarled. "Or I swear i'll beat you so bad, you'll bleed."

Merlin stood laying on the wooden floor, sobbing and holding his stomach as he stared at the food on the floor and next to it was a bucket of soapy water and a rag. Merlin, still dizzy looked up at Uther.

"What are you waiting for!'

Merlin jumped at Uthers rage. Then as quickly as he could (which wasnt quick AT ALL) lifted himself off the floor onto his knees, he reached out with a shakey hand and grabbed the rag.

Merlin sniffled as he sunk the rag into the bucket then pulled it out soaked and began scrubbing where the food lay on the floor.

Merlin screamed again when Uther kicked the bucket making it tip over and soaking not only the floor but Merlins legs as well. More of Merlins tears fell down mixing with the soapy water on the floor.

"Hurry up." The man growled, then went to sit back down on his chair and watch as Merlin cleaned.  
Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Merlin groaned awake. His head hurt like hell, and he couldnt remember what happened to get him to his current position on a soft bed...

Merlins eyes snapped opened. He stared wide eyed straight ahead at a bedroom dresser. He gulped and grabbed onto the thin sheet that held his body.

How did he get in the bedroom?

Merlin sobbed as he realized he had a slight pain on his legs and he was naked. What had happened? How did he get from cleaning the dining room floor to naked in bed?

Merlin gasped when an arm wrapped around his shoulders and he felt lips on his bare shoulder. The boy shook his head and tears rolled down his cheeks.

This didnt happen. This couldnt BE happening.

"Whats the matter? You didnt enjoy your first time?" Uthers words made Merlin break down.

"Get off me!" He yelled. But that only got Uther angry. The man straddled Merlins waist and sent a punch to his jaw. Merlin cried out. He felt his lip crack.

"Stop fighting me!" Uther growled, sending another punch to the same spot, this time breaking the skin on the lip and making it bleed.

Merlin sobbed loud as his hands were held tightly by his head. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to look Uther in the face.

Merlin sobbed again. "W-what-did you do-to me?"

Uther smiled. "I did nothing. WE made love."

Merlin cried harder. This time it taking most of his breath away, so he had to open his mouth as he began to hypervantilate. Uther frowned. "Whats the matter? You liked it last night."

"LIAR!" Merlin sobbed even harder and tried pulling his arms away.

Uther held on tight. "I'm not lying." He leaned in so his face was an inch from Merlins. "You almost passed out downstairs, so I carried you up here. When I lay you on the bed, you pulled me down with you." He let go of one of Merlins hands and grabbed onto his face instead. "You kissed me Merlin." He purred.

Merlin shook his head. "No." He whispered. He refused to believe that. He knew Uther was lying, because after Uther forced the wine down his throat Merlin had still been sober for a little while. And that was when Merlin had thrown up and was forced to clean it up. He just couldnt remember what happened after that.

Uther nodded though. "Yes you did, Merlin. You-" Uther froze.

Merlin eyes widen at the sound of the downstairs door slamming shut. Merlin didnt have to think twice. He opened his mouth, but Uther quickly put his hand over it.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Uther said casually.

"Father, may I come in?"

Uthers and Merlins eyes widen. "Arthur, what are you doing home so early? You were suppose to come tonight." Uther said, his hand still on a desperatly struggling Merlins mouth.

"I had some plans with Merlin today. I was wondering if I could take the limo?"

Uther smiled still staring at Merlins tear streaked face. "Sure son. Whatever you need."

Merlin sobbed into the hand as he heard Arthur walk back downstairs then the door open and close. Uther smiled more. "You have a date tonight. Seems our fun is over." He smirked. "For now." He added.

Merlins brows lightly narrowed in confusion.

"Think of it this way Merlin, i'm a rich man. You're going out with my rich son. Tell anybody about our date and I can easly deny it."

Merlins brows narrowed more. "You're not going to kill me?"

Uther chuckled. "Now, Merlin will would the fun in that be?"

Merlin blinked, he could feel his right eye a bit swollen.

Uther leaned a little closer down. "But if you tell, I will kill you. After I kill your foster parents." Uther tilted his head. "Do I make myself clear?"

Merlin gulped deep, and he felt hot tears running down his cheeks. He wanted to get out. That was the only thing on his mind. And the fact that if he didnt answer, Uther might change his mind about letting him live. Or even letting him go. He might leave Merlin in the huge dark basment that Arthur said Uther kept under lock and key.

Which confused Merlin.

Why didnt Uther try to take Merlin down to the basement? No one ever goes in there except for Uther. But Merlin didnt want that AT ALL.

So Merlin desperatley nodded. "Yes." He whispered.

Uther smiled darkly. "I look forward to the next time you visit." Uther lifted himself up and stood staring down at Merlin for a long moment.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Leave!"

Merlin flinched then jumped off the bed. He gathered his clothes that were scattered all over the floor. He chanced a glance back at Uther and he froze. There was blood on the bed.

Uther tilted his head at Merlins gaze. The man looked down at the bed at saw the blood too. He sighed. "Yes, well, I suppose we did get a little rough."

Merlin gulped. He looked down at his bare feet. He quickly pulled his pants on then his shirt. He walked over to the door. Merlin went downstairs trying to escape the house but the moment he hit the stairs, he stopped. Holding onto the railing as he went down, trying to keep his shaky feet still, he leaned on the railing and sobbed harder than he did when he was in the bedroom.

Merlin walked all the way down the stairs.

Just as he reached the door, it opened. Merlin froze. "Arthur." He breathed. And never had he felt more relived.

That was until Arthur frowned. "Merlin, what are you doing here?"

Merlin ran towards his boyfriend. "Arthur, please, dont let him h-"

Just then. "Son, help me." A raspy voice.

Merlin was pushed out of the way when Arthur ran towards Uther, who had just come out of the kitchen. Merlins eyes had never widen so much. Uther came out of the kitchen with blood running down from his forehead and his hand had a knife sticking in it.

Merlin violently shook his head.

"Father what happend?"

Uther pointed at Merlin. "The boy, he's crazy, son. He came in here and kept me hostage since yesterday."

Merlin tears fell as he shook his head more. "Hes lieing!"

Arthur looked at Merlin for a second, until Uther grabbed his shoulder and caught his attention again. "He took my gun. I dont know where he has it."

"I dont have his gun!"

Arthur quickly got to his feet and faced Merlin with hatred in his eyes. He walked over to Merlin. "What did you do?" He growled.

Merlin shook his head. "I didnt do anything. H-he wasnt like that five minutes ago."

"Are you saying my father stabbed himself?"

Merlin gulped and stood frozen. His stomach twisted. He sobbed more. "I didnt do it." He whispered.

"Save it." Arthur growled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing three numbers. Merlin didnt have to guess which three.

911.

"Arthur, he raped me!" Merlin regreted the words the moment Arthur sent the back of his hand across Merlins face. Merlin fell to the tiled floor in pain, stunned, and most of all something he never thought he'd feel about Arthur Pendragon.

Fear.

"Dont you ever talk about my father that way." Arthur growled low.

Merlin stared up at him though tear eyes.

"Get out. I never want to see you again."

"Arthur, please listen. You're my only friend. I-"

"Get the hell out!"

Merlin gulped then quickly got to his feet and ran out the door, nearly making Morgana, who had just entered, fall. The womans eyes widen at the sight of Merlins bruised and bloody face. "Merlin?"

But he was already gone.

A/N: Now, I am a major angst lover. So, I got few thoughts for this story. All of them are not yet organized. But...ok, I might loose someone for this. Suicide thoughts and attempts is all i'm going to say. But NO DEATH, NEVER! uh ah, nope not for me. And uh, I had to skip the rape scene before someone decide that my story needed to be deleted. But there will be sort of Merlins memory shots as to how he got there.

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Merlin didnt know what happened, everything was a blur. One moment he was running, the next he was on the floor. He woke when someone kicked his side.

Merlin stared up for a second, letting his eyes adjust. After about a full two minutes, he finally got his sight, and his eyes widen at who was staring down at him. Merlin quickly and very painfully got to his feet.

"Where were you?" The man asked angrily.

Merlin looked around the neatly organized house.

The man stared at the boy up and down. "You look like you've been whoring." He gestered to Merlins dirty clothes and body and his bloody face.

Merlin gulped deep. "I-I was at... my friends house." He half lied. Arthur is... was his boyfriend but they had been best friends too. He couldnt tell his foster parents he'd been at his boyfriends house all weekend, they'd have a fit.

The man scoffed.

"Charles, dear we have to get go..." The woman had looked up, her dark brown eyes had found Merlins blue ones. "What the hell happened to you?"

Merlin didnt answer, he couldnt stop looking all over the house, or stop the heavy breathing that came though his nose. But his attention to everything else didnt last long before his gasped when he arm was grabbed.

"No! No, please, no more! No!"

He was pushed onto the carpet on his bedroom floor. When he turned, it was to see Charles shutting the bedroom door and pulling his belt off his waist.

"Where were you for the past two days?"

Merlin shook his head. "Please, I-I promise I woun do it again."

"Do what?" The man growled.

"I-I wont go out anymore. I'll just stay home. You wont have t-"

Merlin screamed when the belt swung across his leg. Once, twice, three times.

"Damn right!" Charles growled. "Because you will never leave this house again!" He kneeled down so he was face to face with the boy, and grabbed Merlins jaw. Merlin shut his eyes, that were soaked with tears. "I am so sick of you taking advantage of our kindness. You will stay in this house, Lauren will home school you from now on. One step outside and not only will not not be able to walk outside, you wont walk at all. Am I clear?"

Merlin nodded. "Y-ye-s." He said low. It wasnt like he'd plan to leave the house any time soon anyway.

The bigger man stared with his dark eyes for a moment longer, until Merlin met his eyes, then he let go of his face.

Merlin stared down at the floor as his "father" left the bedroom. When the door shut, Merlin blinked the tears that had threatend to fall. When he heard a lock from the outside of the door, Merlins head snapped towards the door and his eyes widen. He slowly got to his shakey feet and walked over to the window, he saw his "parents" leaving in the car. Merlin looked back towards the door and knew it was usless to try and open it before he even tried opening the door.

Merlin brought his hand flat against the door then slid down to his knees.

Not only was he now trapped in his room, he was trapped with no way to take the hot shower he had wanted, the smell and feel of Uther Pendragon on him until Charles and Lauren came back home, and if they even decided to ever let him out of the room.

XOXOXOXO

"Pendragon?"

Arthur and Morgana both looked up from their seats in the waiting room.

"Hi, i'm Officer Steven Michels, i'll be investigating the situation you phoned in."

Morganas brows narrowed as she watched Arthur shake the cops hand.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon, this is my sister Morgana."

Morgana glared at Arthur before staring at the cop and forcing a small smile. She reached out her hand for a shake. "I wish I could say it's a pleasure." She said.

Officer Michels nodded in return. "I hate these cases myself."

"Not what I meant." Morgana said stubbornly.

Arthur stared down at the young woman, who was staring at him angrily. The blond turned to the cop. "My father is in room 113 down the hall. I'm sure you'll have to interveiw him first."

The cop nodded, then turned and walked towards where Arthur gestered.

Morgana took a step forward but was stopped when Arthur grabbed her arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled.

Morgana stared at him, her green eyes suddenly looking dark. "What's wrong with me?" She repeated. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Arthur shook his head confused.

Morgana looked around the hospital before taking a step closer to Arthur. "You called the cops on Merlin." She said, then shook her head. "Why would you do that?" Her voice cracked.

Arthur gulped. "He needs help. You should hear the things father said he did while he had him hostage."

Morgana brows narrowed more. "He's a child." She growled angrily. "You should know that better than anyone else."

"I'm trying to help him." Arthur hissed.

"By getting him arrested?" Morgana said.

Arthur stared at Morganas teary eyes and he got even more confused. "W-why-"

"Arthur, Merlin is the most innocent boy i've ever met, not to mention tiny. How can such a small boy hold Uther Pendragon hostage?"

"He had Fathers gun."

"Where?" Morgana said simply.

Arthur opened his mouth.

"Where was the gun Arthur?" Morganas voice cracked again. "Because when Merlin left our house this morning, not only was he beaten, his clothes were torn, he was crying."

Arthur blinked and his own narrowed brows softend. "What are you saying?"

Morgana gulped. "Uther told you Merlin stabbed him, I want to know what did Merlin told you."

Review Please :) 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

Merlin didnt want to take any risks of dirting his foster parents bed. Those were their words the first time Merlin came to live with them. "Everything in the house belongs to them. Merlin was just borrowing them until he got a place of his own and the state said they didnt have to care for him anymore".

Merlin was told over and over by his step parents that he was just another mouth to feed, but they didnt mind because the state was paying them. Merlin knew this was true because no one he ever met never wanted to know him just for him. They all got something out of knowing Merlin Emrys.

When Merlin finaly did wake up, it was to hearing his room door being unlocked. He got to a sitting postion and stared as Lauren came in the room holding a small plate.

Merlin couldnt help the tremble in his stomach, or the fact that he consciencely scoot back an inch or two. He stared down at the floor as the woman walked closer then kneeled down and lay the plate near Merlins feet.

Merlin couldnt help his chest tighten and his eyes watering. He stared down at the sandwhich near his feet. His stomach was growling. He lifted his hand about an inch, but thought better of it. He'd wait until his foster mom left the room.

The woman stood for a moment longer before she scoffed then turned and left the room.

Merlin couldnt stop the sob from coming from his mouth. But that didnt stop the sixteen year old from lounging at the sandwhich and taking three big bites. Not taking his time to chew and swallow, then taking more bites.

It wasn't until he was half way done with the sandwhich and something didnt feel right. Merlin stopped chewing and he stared down at the food in his hands. He lifted the top bread off the sandwhich and his brows narrowed at the strange meat. After taking a small sniff and staring at the food for a moment, realization hit Merlin and he felt his stomach turn.

Before he could stop himself, the dog food came back up and he threw up on the bedroom floor.

XOXOXOXO

Charles and Lauren sat on their couch and stared at the lazy chair across from them. Lauren stared down at the coffee table where a check lay. She couldnt be more happier, she never seen sooooo many zeros before. She reached out to grab it.

"Wait."

The woman frowned. "What do you mean wait? We've waited long enough." She said angrily.

"I have a propostion for you."

"Oh?" Charles said, tilting his head and leaning back in the couch.

"I'll give you four times that amount."

The woman smiled wide and stared at her husband. But the man was glaring at the chair before him. "For what?"

"I want him."

Laurens smile slowly faded. "You what?"

Uther stared up at the two people before him. "You heard me. I'll give you $100,000 for the boy."

Lauren chuckled. "As tempting as it is, Mr. Pendragon, we cant sell Merlin, the social workers still come around."

Uther stared again. "They'll stop once you claim the boy as official yours." He said back.

Charles chuckled now. "We cant afford that, even with that money." He gestered to the check on the table with his chin.

Uther tilted his head. "It's very simple. I pay for your court visit and show up to speak on your behave. The boy is yours. Or should I say, mine?"

Lauren licked her bottom lip.

"Why would you offer MORE now that you've had Merlin? I figured you'd pay more while he still had his virtue."

Uther smirked. "I needed to make sure."

"Make sure?" Lauren repeated.

"That you werent lying when you told me he was untouched. One such as Merlin is very rare."

Charles stared for a moment before he gave a smirk of his own." I have a better idea. I'll take the 25,000 and hold Merlin because I know you'll back back for more. By the time the month is over, you'll have come here four times, and i'll have the 100,000. Then next month we do the same thing over again."

Uther brought his hand under his chin. "Tell me, does the state know you abuse Merlin?"

Charles smirk faded.

Uther chuckled. "Because when Merlin came to me, he wasnt so... untouched. I seen the bruises. The bite marks." Uthers smile faded to a dark look. "Think on that for a moment. Not only will you lose Merlin, you'll lose the money the state gives you, and any deal you have with me." Then Uther smiled again. "Me, a very rich and powerful man. I should check in a couple of months to see if Merlin is in the foster market again. The state wont deny me."

Charles was now looking angry. They needed the money. They had bills to pay and he had a wife to shower with what she desired. "What do you want?"

Uther smiled. "Like I said, i'll pay for the court visits. All you have to do is show up. Once Merlin is yours, i'll hand you the check, you hand me the boy. You wont even have to worry about watching over him, i'm quite capable of keeping my treasures in place."

"You forget, Merlin cant fit in your bank vault or in your wallet."Charles said.

Uther chuckled then stood up from the chair. "It's your life. Why dont you think on that for a minute." He began walking towards the door.

Charles stood up looking angrier. "Or how about I take this to the police?"

Uther laughed and turned back around. "And tell them what, that you sold your step son to a monster?" He laughed more then turned and left out the door.

Lauren stood with her mouth slightly open then turned to her husband.

A/N: Short chapter, but I gave you one yesterday. I just wanted to give another one because I got 20 reviews for the last one and got over excited.  
Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

Uther walked back into the masion about 11pm to find Arthur sitting on the couch in the living room. "Arthur? Son, what are you doing out of bed?"

Arthur looked up at Uther. "Just waiting for Morgana."

Uther smiled and tilted his head. "Oh? And where is your sister?"

Arthur stood up from the couch and walked towards the stairs that led to the bedrooms. "She just went to the police."

Uthers brows lightly narrowed and he chuckled. "Why would she do that?"

Arthur shrugged. "Something about DNA evidence. I dont know."

"Evidence?" Uther repeated.

Arthur nodded. "While you were in the hospital the cops came and found some blood on the floor and they picked up the knife that Merlin stabbed you with. No doubt it'll have his finger prints. Right father?" Arthur said crossing his arms.

Uther was staring at Arthur a little too long without anwsering before he smiled and nodded. "Of course they will. He was holding it while he... stabbed me."

Arthur nodded again then walked up the stairs. Before he reached the top though he turned and stared back down at Uther. "Oh by the way, she also took your bed sheets. There was blood all over them too." Arthur turned and walked all the way up the stairs.

Uther watched as Arthur walked up the stairs, then the mans smile faded. He quickly made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. His eyes widen at seeing new bed covers on the bed.

"Something wrong father?"

Uther froze on the spot, then gulped and forced a smile. He turned to Arthur. "Yes, son. Everything is fine. I think I will go to bed now. Good night son."

Arthur nodded. "Good night."

Arthur watched as Uther shut the bedroom door, and the blond felt his stomach turn. He took a deep breath then went into his own bedroom. he shut the door and stared down at his bedroom floor as he walked towards his room closet where he opened the closet door and stared at the stained bedsheets on the floor.

The blond took a shakey breath and kneeled down. He couldnt believe he was even thinking this way, but he was sure if he took the bedsheets to the police, the stains would not be Uthers, but Merlins blood and if Merlin wasnt bleeding anywhere visible when he left, there was only one place for him to bleed.

Arthur blinked and tears fell down his cheeks, he sniffled.

He was confused. Uther was his father, but he was a horrible man if he had hurt Merlin so terribly.

Oh god, Arthur was just as bad. He yelled at Merlin, called him a liar when he was possibly telling the truth. He lay his hands on Merlin, not only mentally but pysically. He slapped Merlin. Merlin had looked so scared, so hurt and alone.

On top of that, Merlin probaly went home.

Arthurs eyes widen. Merlin went home where he, himself had always came to Arthur crying about the same pysical and emotion abuse that he had endured almost everyday.

Merlin only had Arthur in his life and the blond had turned on him. Just lik everyone else.

Who knew what was happening to Merlin at the moment.

Arthur couldnt stop the sob from coming from his mouth.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was sitting on the floor with his back to the bed when the door opened. "What the hell happend here!"

Merlin shrunk in on himself at Charles yell. He was so wrapped up in covering himself he didnt noticed Charles leave the room door open then come back two minutes later.

Merlin screamed when his hair was grabbed and he was forced forward, onto his hands and knees, then made to look down at the thrown up dog food.

"You are going to clean that. You hear me! Clean it!" Charles threw a rag near Merlins hands.

Merlin was so scared already, he didnt want to get hurt anymore. So he grabbed the rag and dipped it into the soapy water inside a bucket. He leaned down with the rag and began whiping at the vomit.

"Faster!" Charles yelled.

Thats when it happened.

Merlin shut his eyes.

(Flashback)

"You are not doing it fast enough!" Uther yelled then kicked the bucket of soapy water.

Merlin let go of the rag and scoot backwards away from the water that soaked his legs.

"Did I tell you you couls stop!"

"No!" Merlin got to his hands and knees and began crawling away from the man that was coming at him. But he wasnt quick enough and Uther gained on him without barley any shruggle. The man grabbed the boys hair.

"You are going to pay for your disobedience." He growled.

(Change scene,1)

Merlin was thrown onto the bed. He could barley move, let alone fight. He stared up at Uther who was straddling his hips. The mans hands were all over.

(Change scene,2)

Uther had stood staring at Merlin as he pulled his shirt over his head, the man smiled hungrily. "I'm going to enjoy this." He leaned down and started to kiss and suck Merlins neck.

(Change scene,3)

Merlin could feel his body moving in a steady and agonizing rate. He didnt know how long it lasted. But when Uther was finished he made sure to bite Merlins hip, then trail his tounge up the slim body.

"You're worth more than your parents actually asked for." The man chuckled.

(End Flashback)

Merlin stood frozen staring down at the water in the bucket. His eyes big and wide as he stared at Charles reflection over him. It was hard to breathe. Merlin slowly leaned back on his knees only and his blue eyes trailed to Charles.

"It was you." He said low.

"What?" The man growled.

Merlin looked around the room for a moment before looking back at the man in front of him. "Uther paid you." He stated.

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Merlin slowly got to his feet and stared at Charles. His eyes watered. "How much did Uther pay you?"

The man stared for a moment before a smirk crossed his lips. "Doesnt matter. You wont be getting any of it."

Merlin stared at the man a moment longer, before he made a decision. He lashed out and sent his foot into Charles private area. The man yelled in pain as he leaned down to hold himself.

Merlin didnt have to think twice, he ran for the door. As he went, he was sure he passed Lauren in the hall to his bedroom. But he wasnt really paying attention. He went straight down the stairs and right into the cold night.

A/N: Dont worry, already starting chapter9.  
Review Please :) 


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

Merlin didnt know how long he ran, but he was weak and it wasnt long before he ended up falling on his hands and knees. He sobbed as he felt himself getting weaker by the minute. Also just realizing that while Uther held him captive he didnt eat for the two days, that added with the two days he was held at his foster parents house, Merlin hadnt eaten in four days. And he was getting hungrier by the minute.

Merlin slowly pulled himself back up and looked down at the floor underneathe his bare feet. He gulped and he felt his mouth was dry.

He took another step forward before he heard a noice behind him. He turned to see a man behind him. A man with long dark hair and dark eyes.

"Are you ok?"

Merlin stared back down at the floor and took a step back.

"You seem hurt. Do you need help?"

Merlin glanced back at the man and shook his head again.

The man took another step forward. "Please dont!" Merlin gasped.

The man stopped in his tracks and stared at Merlin for a moment before he sighed. "Ok. Fine. If you need me, i'll be right here."

Merlin watched suspiciously as the man dug in a brown bag he held then held up a glass bottle with white liquid inside. Merlin knew the bottle didnt hold water, butu it still made him thirsty.

He gulped and watched as the man uncovered the acohol then took a deep but quick gulp. The man scrunched his nose as he swallowed. He took a deep breath then looked up at the dark sky.

"It's a shame really." He said.

Merlin still stared at the man as he stared at the sky. The man took another gulped of his drink then looked down at Merlin. Merlin frowned. Wasnt the man going to finish his talk.

"What is?" Merlin asked.

"What?" The man asked back.

"Whats a shame?"

The man stared at Merlin before pointing to the sky. "We cant see any stars because of the city lights."

Merlin nodded and stared back down at the ground. The man seemed to follow his gaze. "What happened to your shoes?"

Merlin shrugged. He didnt want to answer.

The man nodded. "So does that mean you dont know what happend to your face either?"

It took Merlin a moment to realize the man was gestering to the bruises on his face. Merlin bit his bottom lip. "Why would you care?" He snapped, although he didnt mean to.

The man didnt seem to mind though. He raised an eyebrow. Then smiled and reached out his hand with the bottle. "I think you need this more than I do."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because usaully, when someone asks "why do you care", they uasually dont have someone who does care."

"A bottle of rum is suppose to cure that?" Merlin said back.

"It's not rum, it's Bacardi. And it's not suppose to cure it, it's suppose to num it. Kinda like an asprin does to a headace." He wiggled the bottle. "Come on, nothing can happen to you that hasnt already happend."

Merlin stared at the man for a moment again before he reached out and snatched the bottle. He stared the man in the eye as he brought the bottle to his mouth and took a long drink. He pulled the bottle away from his mouth and took a deep breath.

The man nodded. "Not your first drink ay?"

"You could say that."

The man smiled wide. "Party animal. Whats your name?"

Merlin stared the man in his dark eyes. No matter the funny feeling in his stomach, the little voice in his head or the funny look in the mans eye, Merlins shattered heart wanted nothing more than to escape his past. This man looked like he could help.

"Merlin." He answered. "My name is Merlin."  
"Well Merlin, why dont you come with me? I can take very good care of someone who has no one."

Merlin stared with big blue eyes. "Where will we be going?"

The man smiled.

XOXOXOXO

The bell to the masion rang and Uther opened the door to find two cops there. The man frowned at seeing Charles and Lauren behind the cops.

"Uther Pendragon?"

Uther moved out of the way to let the cops in. Charles charged forward. "Where is Merlin!"

The cops each quickly grabbed one of Charles arms.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

Charles tried pulling away from the cops. Arthur came running from the kitchen at teh sound of the commotion. "Whats going?"

"Where's Merlin!" Charles growled. "Like father, like son. The both of you cant keep your hands off him."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked with narrowed brows.

""It wasnt until I remembered Uthers threat saying he'd call the cops if we didnt sell him Merlin. Where do you have him!"

Arthurs brows narrowed and he turned to Uther. "You what!"

Uther pointed to the couple in front of him. "It was their idea. They wanted me to kill him!"

"You lie!" Charles charged foward again.

"What happend to Merlin?" Arthur asked worriedly.

Lauren shook her head. "The last time he spent the night over here, he wasnt the same. He was distant. Two days later, he pushed Charles and ran out of the house."

"Two days later?" Arthur repeated.

Lauren nodded. "We havent seen or heard from his since."

Arthurs eyes widen. "You havent seen Merlin since he was last here?"

Lauren nodded again. "B-but that was over three months ago."

A/n: Ok, this is the third chapter for today. I'm too happy about this, I should have added this to chapter 8 and made it longer, OH WELL!  
Review Please :)


	10. Chapter 10

You guys are AWESOME, almost 100 reviews for only nine chapters! Thats the most any of my stories have ever had, and because of your reviews I just want to keep undating. And I know I dont say this enough, but THANK YOU! I'm going through a real hard time right now. My brother almost died of Addisons disease on the 5th of this month, he's been in the hospital since. I at least have something to do until everything cools down, and you guys make me want to do it more.

chapter10

Arthur sat on the park bench with his hands in his hair. He had come here for the passed week, trying to get his head together. Trying to figure out how everything was'nt going so smoothly but then in the blink of an eye got worst. This couldnt be happening. Merlin couldnt be gone. He had to be out there somewhere. But where? And what was happening to him? Was he alright? Was he happy?

Of course he's not happy. He was abused and kicked by the people he trusted most, he probaly doesnt trust anybody anymore. Arthur sighed and shook his head. He wished he had some sort of clue as to where Merlin was.

Arthur got off his seat and walked right out of the park. The blond walked towards his car, he pulled out his key and just as the key touched the car door, something caught his eye.

Arthur stared as the head of dark hair walked into the club. The blonds brows narrowed and he quickly made his way over.

"Sorry, no under 18s." A man said at the gate.

Arthur pulled out his ID and faced it at the man. "I am 18." The man moved aside and let Arthur pass.

Arthur quickly made his way inside. Maybe it was Merlin. Maybe he found him. But when Arthur walked into the club he froze, eyes wide.

This was no place for Merlin to be. Arthur thought as he watched women danceing on the tables, half naked. Men in chairs whistleing and adding dollar bills to their bras, the tables full of beer bottles.

Arthur looked around the club, that was clearly a strip club.

"Can I get you a drink sweet cheeks?"

Arthur turned to his right to see a dark haired woman with green eyes staring at him. He saw the tray the woman was holding held some drinks already and grabbed a beer. He then faced forward and continued to search for the lock of hair he was so sure was the one he needed to find.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, heres the moment you've all been waiting for."

Arthur looked towards a stage he had not noticed before. A man with long dark hair stood with a microphone and smiled to the guests.

"We all know why you came here tonight. It wasnt for the free drinks was it!"

Arthur looked around as the many people yelled a, "no!"

"Was it for the woman!"

"No!"

Arthur frowned.

"No." The man said low. "Although they are beauiful." He said smiling wide when the comment was met with cheers. The man chuckled. "Before I start, I want to ask one question, is anybody here a cop?"

Arthurs brows narrowed at the comment and the laughter coming from the crowd.

The man on stage chuckled again. "Although, i'm sure if there were cops here, they would also be bidding on our little treasure, wouldnt they?" He chuckled again. "Well, everybody get your wallets out because it's time. Thats right I said it's time for the one and only beauty, Raven!"

More, louder cheers as the curtain behind the man open.

Arthur eyes widen in shock. The beer bottle fell from his hand onto the floor crashing.

The face on stage.

The eyes.

The hands touching the body they were stuck to as slow techno music played. The hands seemed to be very... seductive, as if they were inviting all. The hands, they were trailing down the body, down, down, down...

Arthurs brows narrowed at the beauty's on stage next move, as he pulled his pants off and threw them towards the crowd who suddenly became like animals, fighting for the one piece of cloth from a young fully naked boy on stage.

Well, he wasnt fully naked.

Wait, Arthur thought way too soon. The blond quickly pulled off his jacket as the people in the crowd started cheering louder and yelling dirty words to the now fully naked boy on stage. Arthur quickly made his way over. He didnt bother taking the eight stairs that led up to the stage. He walked right towards the front where a man held up a hand, but Arthur wasnt having it.

He punched the man on the face making him fall. It seemed only a few people noticed but Arthur didnt care about who saw. He jumped onto the stage, where he quickly wrapped his jacket around Merlins fully naked bottom.

The boy, startled pulled away and gasped. He stared wide eyed as the crowd started booing, and Arthur picked him up bridal style and carried him off stage.

"Get off me!" He kicked and screamed. He pushed Arthur back with both hands and finally got to his own feet. Merlin stared angrily at the blond. "What the hell are you doing? Do you realize what you just did?" He said. "You just lost me money!"

Arthurs brows narrowed. "Money! You're too young to be thinking about making money! You should be at home right now."

Merlin scoffed. "I am home."

"Merlin! Are you alright!"

Arthur watched Merlins blue eyes turn to his left. "Yeah Cenred. I'm alright."

Cenred, the man with the long hair looked towards Arthur. "You're not suppose to touch the dancers unless you pay."

Arthurs brows narrowed. "I'm not paying to talk to Merlin. No one should be paying to do anything to Merlin."

Cenreds brows narrowed as he stared at the blond. "You're Arthur Pendragon right?"

Arthur glared at the man.

Cenred nodded. "Merlin, would you like me to kick him out?" He asked.

Merlin stood staring at Arthur and shook his head. "No." He turned to Cenred. "Trust me, put him in the back of the line, he'll still be here when I finsh with my clients. Besides, he's good for the money." Isnt that right Arthur?" Merlin turned back to the blond. "After all, those are the same words our father used when he raped me."

Arthur shut his eyes. "Merlin please. I've been searching for you, I wanted to know what really happend. I figured something wasnt right."

Cenred lay a hand on Merlins shoulder. "Anything, you call me."

Merlin nodded and smiled. "I will." He shut his eyes when Cenred kissed his cheek.

"Would you like a drink?" The man asked.

Merlin nodded. "Something strong."

Arthur watched Cenred leave, then he turned back to Merlin. "Do you realize what these people are doing to you?"

Merlin shook his head. "They're not doing anything that hasnt already been done to me." He said low and angry.

Arthur shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Merlin please, just... tell me what I need to do to fix this. What can I do to help?"

Merlin gave a small chuckle. "Nothing. There is nothing you can do." His smile faded. "This is who I am now."

"Merlin, love. Cenred sent this over." A waitress handed Merlin a cup with a drink.

Arthurs brows narrowed and he snatched the glass. "He's not old enough to drink."

The woman looked at Merlin, who was glaring at Arthur. She smiled and turned to Arthur. "I'm never one to take Merlins drink. But if you want to, it's your funeral."

"What the h-" Arthur was caught off gaurd when Merlin punch his gut. The blond doubled over and before he knew it the cup was snatched off his hand. He stared up to see Merlin gulping down the drink.

When he was done, Merlin put the cup back on the tray and took a deep breath. "Nice Bourbon." He glanced at the woman next to him. "Me me a Coloda."

The woman smiled and nodded.

Arthurs brows narrowed. He lifted himself back up. "How long have you been drinking?"

Merlin licked his lips then crossed his arms. "Let me see, probaly since Uther stuffed a whole bottle of red wine down my throat." He said sarcastically. "I have to say I must thank him. If it wasnt for him i'd never try the stuff, and I wouldnt feel so free."

Arthur took a step forward. "Merlin you're not free. Dont you see how trapped you are? Y-"

"I'm no more trapped than when I was living with Charles and Lauren."

"Merlin please, I can help y-"

"I dont need your help." Merlin growled angrily. "And if I did, I wouldnt ask for it." Merlin grabbed Arthurs jacket from around his waist and flung it at the blond.

"Merlin?" Cenred came back. "You have a customer."

Arthurs brows narrowed. "He's busy." He growled.

Cenred chuckled. "I dont see an important paying client anywhere."

Merlin smirked, then slowly walked towards Arthur. "That is unless you're willing to pay." He brought his hands to Arthurs broad chest. "I know you're good for the money. No doubt you'll win the bid." He whispered then flicked out his tounge over thye blonds lips. "What do you say, Arthur? You dont have to wait for me to say i'm ready anymore."

Arthur tried not to look down. Terrible time for him to start getting turned on. Merlin needed help. He kept his face straight and could only stare as Cenred smiled teasingly.

Arthur was caught off gaurd when Merlin grabbed him by the shirt, turned him and pushed him backwards onto a couch.

Was that there the whole time?

Merlin stared down at Arthur. "Tell me what you want, and I can give it to you. Hm?" Merlin lay soft kisses on the light skinned face, then the pink lips. "How's that sound?"

"Merlin!" Arthur gasped. He grabbed Merlins hands that somehow ended up inside his pants. Arthur watched as a big smile spread on Merlins face. Arthur shook his head and pushed Merlin onto the other side of the couch, then quickly pushed himself off.

Merlins smile faded. "Whats the matter Arthur? Now that you cant have my virtue, you dont want me anymore?"

Arthur pointed at Merlin. "You have to stop this." He said low.

Merlin shrugged and smiled. "Thats ok. I have plenty of clients that are more than willing." He got off the couch and walked towards Cenred, who was still smiling.

Arthur tried to follow but Cenred held out his hand. "Sorry, he's working."

Arthur glared at the man. "You have a 16 year old working as a prostitute." He stated. "Thats child trafficking."

Cenred shook his head. "Wrong. Child trafficking is when you steal a child and sell them. Merlin is here all on his own. No body forced him here."

"I dont believe you." Arthur said simply.

Cenred gestered towards Merlin who was on top of some man. "Go and ask him."Cenred tilted his head when Arthur didnt move. "No? I thought so. You see, Mr. Pendragon, I rather have him here then walking the streets on his own where someone can take advantage of Merlins situation. His... vulnerable situation, and his desperate need for money. If he's here, I can simply break fingers that become too desperate or too rough. No one defys me here, no one hurts Merlin." Cenred tilted his head. "Kind of like your rich father did."

Arthurs brows narrowed more.

"Yes, Merlin told me all about that." Cenred said angrily. "And I think you should leave. I cant have you upsetting my star."

"I'm not leaving without him."

Cenred stared for a moment then snapped his fingers.

A/N: Dont worry, next chapter we learn more about Merlins situation.  
Review Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

chapter11

Merlin sat on the couch inside the tiniest house he ever did see. Well, it wasnt really a house. You see, this was Cenreds place, and Cenred also being poor could not afford an apartment. So the man lived in a one bedroom trailer. He had invited Merlin to live with him shortly after they met, and Merlin, being so vulnerable and alone at the time excepted the strangers offer.

Good thing Cenred was not a creep who would do more than take advantage of the boy.

Merlin stood staring down at the small square of carpet, that looked way to neat to be so old, as he held onto a glass cup with some brown watery looking liquid. He brought the cup to his mouth and drank the drink in one gulp. He then reached down on the floor and grabbed the glass bottle of Jack Daniels and refilled the cup to the top. Just as he brought the cup to his mouth again, the trailer door opened with a loud bang.

"Why dont you go suck yourself!" Cenred yelled to someone outside. "Yeah, whatever you ugly bastard." He shut the door and went to sit next to Merlin. "Hey, you're having a party without me." He stated, faking hurt. He grabbed the bottle of booze from Merlins hand and took a long drink.

"I think you did too." Merlin joked with a small smile.

Cenred shrugged. "Can you blame me?" The both shared a small laugh. But Cenreds smile slowly faded when Merlin turned forwards again. The mans brows narrowed and he grabbed the boys chin.

"Ah..." Merlin lightly hissed.

"Who did that to you?" Cenred asked angrily as he stared at the green bruise on Merlins left cheek.

"Nobody. It's nothing."

Cenred forced him to face him. "That doesnt look like nothing."

Merlin shrugged. "It's not important." He said low.

"Damn it, Merlin!" Cenred got off the couch and went over to the tiny fridge and pulled out an ice tray. He then walked over to the equally tiny sink and grabbed a small dish towel. he flipped the tray over the towel until four cubes fell onto it. Then he walked back towards the couch.

"Dont worry about it. You dont have t-" Merlin was caught off when the cold towel touch his tender cheek and he shut his eyes to keep from hissing.

"Who did it?" Cenred growled. "Who!"

Merlin lightly jumped. He gulped then sighed. "I dont know his name."

"Was he a regular?" No answer. "Was he?"

"Yes."

"Next time you see him I want you to point him out."

Merlin sighed again. "Cenred-"

"I'm not playing Merlin. You should have told me earlier."

The boy brought his hand to his hair and shut his eyes.

Cenred shook his head. "Why did he do it?" No answer. "Merlin?"

"I called him a name." Merlin sighed and shook his head.

Cenred nodded. "Go on." Merlin stared up at the man confused. "What did you call him?" Cenred asked.

Merlin gulped then looked back at the ground. "Arthur."

Cenred shook his head. "Oh, Merlin. You know you are to never mention another name when you have a client. It breaks their mood. Sometimes they lower the payment."

"Well, he didnt lower the payment. He didnt gave me anything.""

Cenreds brows lightly narrowed.

Merlin pointed to his cheek. "He gave me this when I followed him to his car demanding my payment."

Cenred sighed and removed the towel from Merlins cheek. "You have to be more careful. You following him to his car could have ended in abduction, or worse, dead."

Merlin shook his head and shrugged, and when he spoke he voice cracked. "I just wanted to proof I can take care of myself." He sniffled. "But I was wrong." He broke.

Cenred sighed again and pulled Merlin towards him as he began sobbed.

"Oh Merlin." He slowly pullede the boy back and dried his tears with his thumb. "You have to realize that there is no such thing as taking care of yourself. Everybody needs someone to look after them, because there will be times when you feel you will fall over."

Merlin sniffled. "What about you? You dont seem to need anybody."

Cenred lightly chuckled. "What do you think you're here for? Decoration?"

Merlin gave a small laugh.

Cenred nodded, smiling. "Thats right. I may be as high and mighty as a king, but even kings have people to look after them. Like cooks and servants."

Merlin playfully frowned. "Are you saying i'm like a servant?"

Cenred shook his head and stared into the distance. "No. You are more like... my second in command." Then he stared back at Merlin with a smile. "My queen."

"So now you're saying i'm like a woman." Merlin joked with a smile.

Cenred shook his head. "You are far from a woman."

Merlins smile slowly faded as Cenred leaned closer to him and planted a small kiss on his lips. Then then pulled away and stood up from the couch and cleared his throat. "So, uh... you want the bed tonight?"

Merlin seemed out of it as he stared down at the spot Cenred was just sitting at. He shook his head. "Thats ok. I'll take the couch."

Cenred nodded. "Ok. Night, love."

"Good night." Merlin said low. He heard the door to the tiny bedroom close and thats when Merlins eyes trailed towards the room door.

Merlin shut his eyes and lay back on the couch.

(The Dream)

Merlin was running. He was running forcein his legs to go as fast as the could but he was even moving. He stood in the same spot. He looked behind him to see Charles and Uther both running after him. He could feel his legs moving quicker but he still wasnt going anywhere.

Then he tripped.

Why must he always trip? So clumsy. He looked up behind him to see Charles and Uther smiling down at him.

"Are you sure, he's good?" Uther voice sounded far away.

Charles nodded. "Trust me." His voice also sounded distant.

Merlin turned himself all the way around and began crawling backwards. "Please?" He shook his head. "Please, I-I-" He was caught off when he bumped into something behind him.

He turned around. "Arthur help. He's going to hurt me."

"Dont lie about my father in such a way." Arthur turned.

Merlins eyes widen. "Arthur!"

Arthur walked away.

"Ar-" Merlin screamed when he was forced onto his back. He stared up at Uther.

"I want to see your face." He reached out and ripped Merlins shirt in two.

Merlin screamed.

(End Dream)

Merlin gaaped and shot up to a sitting postion. His eyes wnt wide in the dark room. He brought his hands to his face and gave a small sob. But quickly stopped himself.

No. No he wouldnt cry. He spent the last three and a half mobths crying. He cried when he ate thinking about the "date" Uther had made that night. He cried when he showered, because he could still feel and smell Uther on him, and he cried when he worked because Uther had promised him money that could last him a lifetime. Which was what Merlin was doing these days, selling his used body to those who wanted him.

And Uther wanted him.

Merlin shivered at the thought. He slowly got off the couch and went over to the sink to grab a drink of water. But just as he reached the sink he heard the noice.

Merlin frowned and looked towards the small bedroom door. He walked over to it and heard the sounds coming from Cenred. The man sounded uncomfortable, like he couldnt sleep either. Merlin brought his hand to the door and slowly opened it.

When he walked inside, he wasnt surprised to see Cenred wide awake, but he was surprised to see the man completely naked and jagging himself off.  
Merlin didnt feel ashamed though of seeing this. It after all wasnt the first time he walked in on Cenred in his drunken stupor.

He walked over to the bed and smiled down at the man. "Need some help?"

Cenred stopped his hand and opened his eyes and stared up at Merlin. He pushed the blankets away from the right side of the twin bed, and Merlin slowly sat down.

Merlin reached out and pulled Cenreds hand from from himself, and pulled the hand to his own waist. "This is more satisfying." He whispered.

The drunk Cenred just stared.

"You take care of me. Now, I want to take care of you." Merlin said low.

Cenred now seemed to realize what was going on around him and blinked. The man gulped and stared down at Merlins full pink lips. The hand that Merlin placed on his own waist slid down Merlins body until Cenred lightly gripped his ass.

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

Merlin nodded in agreement. "I will. I just... need to feel someone who cares touch me for once."

Cenred lightly smiled. "You've come to the right person then." He felt Merlin grab the back of his head and he was pulled until their lips touched and moved in a desperate way.

A/N: Some people said they wanted a little Merred, who am I to deny what I started in the first place.  
Review Please :)


	12. Chapter 12

chapter12

There was a tap at the door then the door opened. "Arthur? I was wondering if I could burrow your..." Morgana frowned at seeing the bedroom empty. "Hm. I'll just help myself then." The brunet walked over to where Arthur kept his tennis racket, which happened to be the closet. She opened the door then kneeled and rumaged through all the junk.

"Cant even clean right." She mumbled. Then she paused. Her brows narrowed as she touch some sort of clothe underneathe all the junk. She pulled it out with little effort and her mouth slightly opened at the blood stained sheets.

"Morgana?"

The woman turned towards the door to see Arthur standing there. Her brows narrowed more. "What the hell is this?"

Arthur chewed the tip of his tounge before he walked all the way into the bedroom and shut the door. "I can explain."

"Please do."

Arthur stared for a moment at Morganas angry tone. "It's not what you think." He said low.

Morgana shook her head. "How do you even know what i'm thinking?" At Arthurs silence, Morgans brows narrowed even more. "Merlin is missing and you brought a girl in here?"

"No!" Arthur sighed and brought his hand to his face. "They're not mine."

Morgana stared down at the sheets confused. Then she stared clearly and her eyes widen. "Oh my god." She whispered, the bedsheets fell to the floor.

"Morgana please. I was going to go to the police with them, I just..."

Morgana stared with her mouth still open.

Arthur blinked and sighed again. "He's our father Morgana."

Morgans eyes widen in anger, she stared down at the sheets again. "Thats Merlins blood." She gasped.

"We dont know that." Arthur tried.

Morgana shook her head and walked back towards the sheets. Arthurs eyes widen.

"What are you doing? Morgana what are you doing?"

"Taking this where you should have to begin with." She said as she walked towards the door with the sheets.

"Morgana-"

The young woman turned towards her brother with the same angry expression. "Merlin is missing, and you dont even think about the possiblities. even after what I told you at the hospital."

Arthur gulped and shook his head. "You have to understand Morgana-"

"Understand what! Our father is a dirty bastard, Arthur." She shook her head. "I can live with him doing it to me, but I wont let him get away with doing it to Merlin. And neither should you." With that, she turned around and walked out of the bedroom.

Arthur stared at the spot Morgana was standing at a second ago before a thought came to him. He quickly ran after his sister. "Moragan!" She kept walking, so Arthur came out with it. "I know where he is!"

Morgana froze where she stood. She turned around and stared with narrowed brows. "You'd say anything just for me to not take these sheets to the police." She growled. "I cant believe you." She made to turn again.

"Morgana, i'll with you to the cops, but you have to believe me."

Morgans turned back to her blond brother.

"I'm not lying. He just refuses to except my help." Arthur said sadly.

"Help? Is he in trouble?" Morgana asked worriedly.

Arthur thought about not telling his sister everthing, but thought better of it. He nodded his head. "He's in big trouble."

Morgana frowned sadly.

"But you can talk to him."

The young woman stared up confused. "Me?"

Arthur nodded and walked closer to Morgana. "You both have something common. Uther hurt you too." Arthur sniffled and a single tear fell from his eye. "I'm sorry I couldnt help you. But I want to help Merlin, I still love him."

Morgana nodded. "I know you do."

Arthur smiled. "Will you help me? All you have to do is talk to him. Let him know you know what he's going through."

Morgana smiled and brought her hand to Arthurs cheek and gave him a sweet brother/sister kiss on the corner of his lip. "Where is he?"

Short chapter this time, but i've been spoiling you guys these past few days.  
Review Please:)


	13. Chapter 13

chapter13

Morgana walked into the club and couldnt help the look of disgust on her face when she saw women dancing naked on tables. She did her best not to look so she gulped and glanced at Arthur.

"Wheres Merlin?"

Arthur glanced around and used his head to point. "My guess would be over there."

Morgana turned and she felt the sour, vile taste on her tounge when she saw all the men lined up across the back where a curtain was. Her brows narrowed and she walked forward. Arthur followed behind her about a foot away, not too close. He didnt want Merlin to know he was there too.

The men lined up, suddenly took their eyes off the curtain and were eyeing the beautiful young woman who walked passed them. Some smiling and one reaching out to grab one firm butt cheek.

Arthur quickly grabbed the hand and the man looked up to see the blonds narrowed eyes.

"Any part of you that touches her, you are not getting back." He roughly pushed the mans hand down.

The man smirked. "I make you a deal. We can share her."

Arthur stared at the ugly mans face. "If you talk about her like that again, I just might kill you." Arthur turned to see Morgana pushing the curtain aside.

When Morgana pushed the curtain aside, the sight made here eyes water. Merlin was lying on his back, a broad shouldered man lay on top of him, seeming to take rough advantage of the tiny body beneathe him.

Merlin, who was facing the other way, turned towards Morgana with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Merlin was breathing heavily, and when his eyes finally opened, Morgan could see the tears and sadness in his eyes.

That was before Merlin realized who was standing right there. His brows narrowed and he lifted his head to get a better view. Then finally his eyes widen. "Morgana?" He gasped as he tried to pull away from the man who suddenly became rougher.

Merlins brows narrowed and he used his hands to try and push the man off. "Get off me!"

The man chuckled. "Take it easy, i'm not that rough."

Again Merlin tried pushing the man off. It wasnt until the man got hit VERY hard in the back off the head that he realized someone else was in the room.

He looked up to see the brunet woman holding a shoe with a sharp heal.

"Get off him." She growled. "Or i'll hit you harder."

The man slowly got off the thin body and smiled at the young woman. "Only if you take his place."

Morganas brows narrowed.

XOXOXOXO

On the other side of the curtain, a pacing Arthur froze when he heard a yell. Just as he ran towards the closed curtain, it opened to reveal a man being pushed out... by Morgana?

She walked back towards the man and grabbed onto his leg. "This," She pulled her heal out of the mans leg. "Is mine." She growled, before turning back towards the curtain.

She turned back and winked at Arthur. "I'll take it from here." And she shut the curtain.

The man that had tried to squeeze her glanced at Arthur, mouth open. "You are one lucky man." He shook his head. "To have a woman like that." He smiled bigger. "Tell me, she that rough in bed?"

Arthurs brows narrowed again. "I wouldnt know. She's my sister."

The dirty mans smile quickly faded.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin couldnt take his eyes off the suddenly very interesting floor. He knew Morgana was in the room, he didnt want to look up at the young woman. He was ashamed, surprisingly more ashamed than when Arthur found him.

"Oh, Merlin." Morgana whispered.

Merlin gulped and his body started trembleing. "Please dont, Morgana."

The brunet woman walked over to the couch and kneeled in front of Merlin, whos eyes watered. "Merlin, what are you doing here?" She whispered.

Merlin finally looked at Morgana. "I have no where to go." He whispered back.

Morgana shook her head. "Merlin, you do. You can go home and-"

"I cant go back there, Morgana." His tears started falling and he shook hie head. "How'd you find me?"

Morgana reached out and wiped his tears with a tissue from her purse. "That doesnt matter. What matters is, i've been worried about you. I missed you." She shook her head trying to stop the tears from falling. "I swear Merlin when you foster parents came to us saying you were missing, I thought you were dead."

"I'm fine."

Morgana shook her head again. "No. No you're not, Merlin." She took a deep breath. "Look at you. You, Merlin Emrys are a beautiful young boy in a place where no child should be." She gestered around with her hands. "This, is no place for someone like you."

Merlin sighed and nodded. "Yes it is, Morgana. It's where used people go." He sniffled. "And i'm used now."

Morgana lay a hand on Merlins bare knee. "Merlin, just because someone took advantage of you..." Morgana blinked and gulped dryly. "Look Merlin, you were raped, ok. No one blames you for what Uther did."

"Arthurs does." Merlin argued. "Uthers his father, he's innocent in Arthurs eyes." His eyes stared straight into Morganas confused. "Why are you here? He's your father too."

Morgana forced a small smile then removed her jacket and lay it on Merlins waist to cover his naked body. "He may be my father, Merlin, but I know as well as you that he isnt innocent."

Merlin stared at Morgana. "How would you know?"

Morgana stared into Merlins eyes. "You are a very special boy, Merlin. And while it's true that Uther chose you because of you beauty and virtue, you're not the only one he's hurt."

Merlin still stared into Morganas eyes, and he saw it. The hurt, betrayal. Merlins eyes trailed down to Morganas necklace, a small silver butterfly, before he stared back up into her eyes. "Are you telling me..."

Morgana slowly nodded and she spoke in a whisper. "Merlin, you are now the second person I tell. When I was a child, 13 years old. One night, Uther walked into my bedroom." She gulped. "He's my father, I thought he came to say good night a kiss on the cheek." She shook her head angrily. "But no. He lay on the bed next to me."

Merlins brows narrowed.

Morgana shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "He was in there the whole night." She sounded tortured, Merlin noticed. "I kept begging my father to stop, but he wouldnt listen." She gulped. "He threanted me not to tell the next morning when he found me bleeding in bed and I had to be taken to the hospital."

Merlin blinked and his own tears fell. "I'm so sorry, Morgana." His voice cracked.

Morgana nodded and sniffled. "Yeah, i'm sorry too. But Merlin. It's too late for me, but it's not for you."

Merlin stared confused.

Morgana scooted closer and grabbed onto Merlins face. "You have to go to the police."

Merlins eyes widen and he shook his head.

"Merlin! Merlin listen. Uthers done it to me, and he's done it to you. If theres anything I regret, it's not telling on time because I didnt stop him from hurting you."

Merlin shook his head violently. "No, I cant!"

"Merlin. Merlin listen. He might go to someone else if you dont stand and fight."

Merlin jumped off the sofa. "No! You cant make me." He walked over to the curtain and pulled it open. Merlin froze at seeing Arthur standing there. He blinked and turned to the left with even more tears.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled and ran after him. Morgana followed a second later.

Cenred had just come out of his own room and saw Merlin running towards the back entrance, with Arthur Pendragon after and a brunet beauty after the blond. Cenred growled under his breath and followed after.

Review Please :)  



	14. Chapter 14

chapter14

"I cant believe you lost him!"

Morganas brows narrowed. "Me! You have longer legs than I do!" She said breathless. "Plus, i'm in heals, and I still ran faster than you did." She mumbled as she looked around and held her side.

Arthur glared at her, then looked around himself. "It's an alley. Theres not too many places he can go."

"Except the other end." Morgana said sarcastically as she pointed.

Arthur sighed annoyed. "We'll never find him now."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin stopped running when he reached the end of a second alley and doubled over to catch his breath. Good thing Morgana had such a long coat, or right this moment Merlins entire body would be on display for all to see. Since he was slightly shorter than Morgana the coat covered Merlins knees, where when Morgana wore it, the coat went just above her knees.

Ok, so he was more than slightly shorter than the woman. He was only 16 and she was 20, he still had some growing to do. Merlin took a deep breath and leaned back up. He wrapped the coat tightly around himself, but it didnt help. He still knew he was naked underneathe.

Merlin couldnt help the sob that escaped his lips. The tears that fell without struggle.

Why did Arthur have to come back? Didnt he realize that Merlin was no longer clean? The last time the blond found Merlin, he looked so disapointed, possibly even disgusted. So why the hell did he come back?

Merlin stopped his crying and gulped, his sadness suddenly turned to anger.

Arthur probaly just came to tell Merlin what he already knew. That he was disgusting and no longer worth the wait, since he was already taken. Merlins anger turned back to tears. Theses were things he already knew. Things his foster parents told him before all this shit even happend.

His eyes trailed from the alley floor forward. He walked towards his target.

XOXOXOXO

"Maybe we should split up." Arthur said, shaking his head.

Morgana took a deep breath then leaned on a store window and pulled off one of her heals. "Fine, you go that way, and i'll take the car around the block a couple of times." She lifted her shoe for Arthur to see. "Even if this heal wasnt broken, I wouldnt be able to catch up with you young people."

Arthur scoffed. "You're only 2 years older than me."

Morgana shook her head. "When yoou get to be my age, you'll see what I mean when you see 18 year olds running around."

Arthur shook his head. "It's all that junk food you eat."

"Hey, dont you dare refer to pizza as junk food."

"Better be careful Morgan, it'll go to your thighs."

The brunet stuck her finger out at Arthur. Then turned to walk back towards where the car was parked. The woman froze on the spot. "Arthur!"

The blond turned to see Morgana pointing.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin gulped as he stared down at the water below him. He had always been afraid of hights, but for some reason, right this very moment as he stood tall on the edge of the bridge, he felt nothing. No twisty feeling in his stomach, no dizziness, no vomit threatening to come up, no trembling.

Nothing.

He stared down at his bare feet that had gotten dirty on his run, but he didnt care. He didnt care about anything anymore. He stared back at the open water and decided. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, then he took that one step forward.

"Merlin!" Was the last screech he heard before he felt like he was flying.

XOXOXOXO

Morgana ran to the corner of the bridge and stared down at the water. "Oh my god." She breathed. She shook her head and her eyes watered.

Arthur pulled his jacket off and grabbed onto the edge of the bridge.

"Arthur no!" Morgana grabbed his arm. "It's too dangerous to jump. Go through the hill." She pointed to a small slant that led into the water at the bottom.

Arthur nodded then ran as quick as he could.

At that moment, Morgana realized she had to call for help, and she pulled out her phone. When she was done with the call, Morgana stared back at the water to see if she saw any sign of Merlins body resurfacing, but she saw nothing and it made her eyes water. Her blue eyes trailed to Arthur, who had made it to the bottom and he ran into the water, then dived under. Morgana gulped and her foot tapped the floor as she saw her brother resurface, but with no Merlin.

"Arthur! Check over there!" Morgana pointed and Arthur swam to the nearest place to the bridge, then he dived under once more.

Morgana had tears running down her cheeks still and she sniffled. "Come on." She whispered. "Come on."

She saw Arthur resurface again and he seemed to be in pain... but wait, it wasnt pain. He was struggling. And there HE was. Arthur had Merlin.

Morgana gasped then grabbed Arthurs jacket from the floor and ran towards the slant.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur used one hand to hold the weak, unreponsive body and the other hand to swim. "Come on Merlin! Hold on!" Arthur saw Morgana appear on the edge of the water. She ran in until the water was up to her knees, then reached out and grabbed Merlins other arm. Together, both Pendragons pulled the body out of the water.

Morgana was quick to get to her knees and grab Merlins suddenly paler than ever face. "Merlin? Merlin wake up. Come on."

"Move!" Arthur literally pushed his sister away and brought his ear to Merlins mouth.

Morgana watched with wide eyes as her brother began CPR on not only their best friend, but in Arthurs own words, "the love of his life". The brunet woman heard sirens.

"I called for help. They're here. I'm going to go lead them here."

Arthur wasnt paying attention. His only thought at that moment was, Merlin couldnt be dead. "Come on Merlin!" He leaned down and blew air into Merlins mouth, then leaned back up and continued to press on his chest. One, two, three times.

He leaned back down and blew into Merlins mouth again. He blew, blew, blew. He didnt want to stop. He wanted to make sure Merlin had needed oxygen for the rest of his life.

Then, the most beautiful sound, a gasp of air.

Arthur felt the tears fall from his eyes. He grabbed onto Merlins head and pulled him close to his chest, making sure to kiss every part of Merlins face, including his shut eyes. "Thats it." He whispered.

Merlin coughed violently and took fast deep breaths.

"Come on Merlin, thats it."

Merlin took some more deep breaths before his ocean blue eyes opened looking gazy and they trailed to Arthur. Merlins hand slowly reached for Arthurs cheek. "Ah... I... love... you." He whispered.

Arthur smiled. "I love you too." He leaned down and sent a soft kiss to Merlins lips.

"Sir, you have to move aside." One of the paramedics told Arthur.

Arthur nodded, but he didnt want to let go. He leaned closer to Merlin. "They're going to check you now. Theres... so much I want to say. But the main is, i'm glad I can have my Merlin back."

Merlin gulped. Was he the same Merlin? He didnt feel any different, but at the same time he felt different, almost free.

"Dont leave me?" He pleaded.

Arthur shook his head. "Trust me, I will never leave you again."

Merlin took a deep breath and his eyes shut again.

Review Please :)  



	15. Chapter 15

Hi! Hello! Thought I should remind you that chapter 14 wasnt read yet, because I had put it as in A/N last time, thats why I added this chapter too, so I didnt have to make another A/N. But now, its a real chapter :). And one last thing, i'm not good with hospital scenes so this might seem a little rushed, because i'm trying to pass it.

chapter15

Arthur paced back and forth in the waiting room with Morgana. They had been waiting for over an hour already, and Arthur was getting more and more impatient by the minute.

"Merlin Emrys?"

Arthur quickly turned, at the same time Morgana jumped from her seat.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

The doctor took a deep breath. "He had swallowed alot of water, and when he jumped into the lake he must've hit his head on something hard, because he has a concusion. Uh..." The doctor looked at the clipboard in his hand. "He has bruises all over his body." The doctor looked up. "This is what concerns me."

Arthur nodded, and Morgana grabbed onto his hand.

"We know what you're going to say." The woman said.

"Do you?" The doctor said angrily.

Arthur nodded and tears came to his eyes. "He's told me about the..." He couldnt bring himself to say "abuse". "But I didnt listen." Arthur gulped. "He's lost. I want to help him."

The doctor nodded.

"He was also raped." Arthur said.

The doctor tilted his head. "And he told you that?"

Arthur nodded. "Right now my fathers in jail waiting for the trial. But that cant happen unless..."

The doctor straighend his head and sighed. "You havent told Merlin he has to go on trial." He stated.

Arthur nodded.

Morgana shook her head. "I told him about going to the police. He doesnt even want to do that."

Arthur sighed this time.

"Ok, i'm going to need to talk to his parents." The doctor said.

Arthur shut his eyes. "His foster parents are also going on trial. They were part of the reason for his bruises. See, Merlins been missing for the last three months, we've been searching for him. We found out that not only did our father rape him, Merlins foster parents were in on it."

The doctors brows narrowed. "You're telling me the boys in foster care?"

Arthur nodded sadly.

The doctor rubbed a hand down his face. "You do realize that means i'll have to call the system."

Morganas brows narrowed. "Why?"

"Merlin is just a boy. He needs to have a resposible adult to look after him."

"I'm an adult." Morgana argued.

The doctor looked at her. "21?"

Morganas frowned deepend.

The doctor nodded. "Unless theres an adult to look after him, I cant let him go home with you. I'm sorry, but since he's in the foster care program, i'm going to have to call them and they'll have to pick him up."

Arthurs eyes trailed the doctor for a moment. "Tell me something doctor, how many times have you been in love?"  
The doctor stared confused at the unexpected question.

"Merlin has been the first one I felt real love with in five years. Thats a long time for someone like me. If you call the care program, I will never see him again. They'll take him away and he will have no body. He's already seen to much hate in his life, if they send him to more foster parents whos to say he wont try to kill himself again."

The doctor stared down at the clipboard.

"Please," Arthur begged. "I'm begging you, dont call anyone. Dont let them take Merlin."

The doctor looked up from the clipboard and sighed again. "I wont have to call the foster care program, if there is an adult to take him home. Someone he knows and trusts."

Arthur shook his head. "Theres only me and Morgana..." Then his brows narrowed. He turned towards the hospital entrance and his mouth opened.

"Arthur, what is it?" Morgana asked worriedly.

The blond turn towards the doctor. "Is Merlin asleep?"

The doctor nodded. "He'll be out for a while. I gave him something to rest."

Arthur nodded. "Morgana, I promised I wont leave him, but theres something I have to do. Stay with him do not leave."

"Wait Arthur!" The woman watched as Arthur ran from the hospital building.

XOXOXOXOXO

Arthur didnt even bother knocking. He used his foot to kick the door down.

"What the hell!"

Arthur stared down at the man sitting down and jerking off to a porn video. His blues eyes looked like they might commit murder. "Do you care about Merlin?" He growled.

Cenreds brows narrowed. "Well, if it wasnt for you Merlin would still be here with me. Where is he anyway?" He said as he zipped his pants up.

Arthur brows narrowed more. "Just shut up and listen. Merlins in the hospital. He... What are you doing?"

Cenred who had jumped off the couch hurriedly, flushed. "I'm going to go... wash my hands and I want you to drive me over there. And I wont take no for an answer."

The blond nodded. "He needs an adult to sign him out when he's better, or else they'll send him back into the foster care program. His foster parents are imprisoned at the moment."

Cenred came out of the bathroom with his hands dripping wet. "Finally figured you cant always be the hero, young Pendragon?"

Arthur raised his hand in front of Cenred. "Just so we're clear, this doesnt mean we're friends. I will always fight for Merlin, he will always be mine. You're just the "closest" thing to an adult I could find. Although I dont trust you, Merlin does."

Cenred tilted his head. "What do you mean the "closest" thing to an adult? I'm 36, where you are only what... 16? 17?"

Arthur grabbed the mans shirt and pulled him out of the club. "I'm 18, now shut up."

Review Please :)


	16. Chapter 16

chapter16

Arthur walked into Merlin's hospital room and couldn't help the tremble in his body. Merlin had after all tried to take his own life, and was now in the hospital with bruises all over his thin, pale body.

Arthur slowly walked over to the bed then just as slowly leaned down and brought his lips to Merlin's.

Merlin took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He stared up at Arthur and smiled, then shut his eyes, still smiling. "I feel like Cinderella. The handsome princes kiss has awoken me."

Arthur silently chuckled. "Dont you mean Snow White?"

Merlin reopened his eyes. "Whoever she is."

Arthur smiled then leaned down on the bed and brought his hand to Merlin's hair. The blonds smile faded. "Why would you do that?"

Merlin's smile now faded.

"Merlin, you almost killed yourself."

Merlin stood silent.

"Merlin, I swear if you ever do that again..." Arthur shook his head then sighed. "I just want you to talk to me. You know you can talk to me, I'm here. I've always been h-"

Merlin's brows narrowed at that point. "No you havent Arthur."

Arthur blinked at Merlin's serious tone. "Merlin I-"

"Arthur, I tried to explain what happened." His voice cracked. "I tried." Tears ran down his cheeks. "Do you know how it feels to have your boyfriend hate you? To have him put his hands on you and say he never wants to see you again?" Merlin shook his head angrily. "You're the only one I have, and you let me down."

"What about me?"

Merlin's eyes trailed to the door where Cenred stood. The man walked towards the bed and grabbed Merlin's hand. Arthur's brows narrowed at the intimate gester.

Merlin gave a small smile. "You're my best friend next to my boyfriend."

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend." Cenred said back.

Merlin blinked and slowly shook his head. "Cenred please, don't do this."

The man shrugged. "You told me Merlin, you said you didn't care if you ever saw him again."

"I was drunk, and hurt."

"You weren't drunk when we first met." The man argued back.

"The next day when you told me you loved me, I told you I still loved Arthur. That I'd never turn my back on him." Merlin said forcibly.

Cenred tilted his head. "What about last night?"

"Cenred." Merlin said warningly with wide eyes.

Arthur's brows narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Merlin gulped. Cenred saw the boys distress and couldn't bring himself to destroy what he thought he had a chance with. The man sighed. "Nothing." He breathed. "Merlin was a little drunk last night and he said some things. He didnt mean it." Cenred licked his lips then leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead then turned and left the hospital room.

Arthur eyed the man before turning his attention back to Merlin, who gulped and took a deep breath then pulled on a smile. "So, how's everything?"

Arthur's brows narrowed and he lightly shook his head. He understood what Merlin was doing and he wasnt going for it. "Merlin-"

"I've never felt so wonderful. What did they give me?"

"Merlin?"

The boy leaned over to the small tray and lifted the menu for dinner. He groaned. "Urg! I hate hospital food. Maybe you can go can get me a large pizza, I feel like I haven't eaten in days..." He stood staring at the menu with an unreadable expression. Arthur could tell he wasn't really reading the menu, so the blond snatched the paper from his hands and watched as Merlin stood there staring at nothing.

"Merlin, you can't avoid it forever." He said sadly.

Merlin blinked then licked his lips. He forced another smile and looked back at Arthur. "There's nothing to avoid. Cenred's just a fr-"

"I couldn't care less about that dimwitted poor excuse for an adult." Arthur said with narrowed brows. "You know what I'm talking about." He said lower. "Merlin both our parents are going to be gone for a while. Now, I don't need my father to get an apartment, so here's the deal. You move in with me on two conditions, one, you go to therapy, two, no more drinking, and three no more Cenred, he's not a good influence. And you have to stop selling yourself for money. Anything you need or want I will get for you, all you have to do is ask."

Merlin just stared down at the hospital sheets.

"Merlin did you hear me?"

Merlin slowly lifted his blue eyes to meet Arthur's, he gave a small smile. "That was four things."

Arthur blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You said you had two conditions, that was four."

"Merlin." Arthur said annoyed.

Merlin still smiled. "I'm just saying, if I'm going to live with you, I think you should at least know how to count right."

"Merlin?" Arthur sighed.

The boy only smiled. "Yes, Arthur. I promise I won't let you down. And I'm sorry."

Arthur shook his head. "If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. And I most definitely shouldnt have believed my father about you stabbing him. Look at you, he's at least four times your weight."

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out. But I have been weighing myself and I still weigh the same."

Arthur's brows narrowed. "That can't be possible."

"It's true Arthur, I swear."

Arthur frowned. "Maybe we can ask your doctor. She can possibly give you some vitamins."

"That wont be possible."

Both boys turned to the door where Merlin's doctor stood with her clip board.

"Mr. Pendragon, I'd like to speak with Merlin alone if you dont mind."

"Ah... sure, I'll just go get some coffee."

"Don't take long Arthur." Merlin called. The blond nodded then left the room.

Arthur walked over to the snack machine instead of the coffee and grabbed a small bag of chips instead. He opened the bag just as he heard a voice.

"Arthur, how is he?"

The blond reached out and sent the hug back his sister sent. "He's ok, for now. We're going to get an apartment. He just needs some time to get better."

Morgana nodded. "Are you going back to see him?"

Arthur smiled and nodded.

Together, the two took the elevator back up to the 7th floor. The moment they reached Merlin's room, the door opened and the nurse walked out with a smile.

"He's ready for you."

Arthur smiled back. "Thank you."

Morgana was the first in and she ran to Merlin. "Merlin how are you?" She wrapped her arms around the thin frame. When she got no response, she frowned and pulled back. "Merlin?"

Merlin broke down just then and Arthur was quick at his side. "Merlin? Merlin whats wrong?"

The boy shook his head. "Your father..."

Arthur's brows narrowed. "What about him?" He asked worriedly.

Merlin looked at Arthur. "He's out. His lawyers went and took him out of the prison."

Arthur licked his lips and shook his head. "Don't worry Merlin, we can keep you far away from him."

Merlin brought his hands to his mouth and shook his head.

Arthur nodded. "We will Merlin. I promise, I'll keep you away."

Merlin removed his hands from his mouth. He sniffled and his body trembled violently. "If you do that, he'll just have you arrested on kidnapping charges."

Arthur's brows narrowed more. "What?"

Merlin's tear fell more. "He just signed adoption papers."

Morgana's brows narrowed. "He what?"

Merlin looked towards the young woman. "They told me Cenred couldn't take me home, because my father, Uther Pendragon was going to pick me up."

Arthur shook his head angrily. "That's impossible. They wouldn't let him adopt if he's got a record."

Morgan looked towards her brother. "Maybe that's what his lawyers were for." She said low.

Arthur looked to his sister.

"Arthur, he used his lawyers to destroy his records. He's a very powerful man."

Arthur shut his eyes and suddenly felt very sick to his stomach. "This can't be happening." He said low.

"That's not all."

Morgana and Arthur both looked down at Merlin who burst out in more tears. "My doctor told me... I'm pregnant."

THE END. FOR A SEQUAL ALSO! IT JUST SEEMS SOOOOO RIGHT TO ME, BUT IT"S SOOOO WRONG!

Review Please :)


End file.
